


Темно

by seimei_su



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drugs, M/M, nicotine addiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimei_su/pseuds/seimei_su
Summary: Дайшо не может справиться с зависимостью, Куроо не может справиться с чувствами, а над их головами давно не горят звезды.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	Темно

**Author's Note:**

> мем с грязным уставшим котенком который идет по дороге «я обязательно пробью райт блок»  
> попытка расписаться и сделать из старой зарисовки хоть что-то   
> заранее простите если есть ошибки

Одинаковые темные кварталы сменяют друг друга, от быстрого бега сводит легкие, а холодный воздух неприятно режет глаза. Голова Куроо упорно отказывается подкидывать новые идеи — рано или поздно он выдохнется, зато его преследователи, подготовленные к погоням гораздо больше, чем он, его настигнут. А Куроо штрафом не отделается, и в тюрьму совсем не хочет. Он хватается руками за массивные прутья железного забора, отталкивается одной ногой от земли, подтягивает себя наверх и одним быстрым движением перемахивает через ограду. Куроо понимает, что раз ему удался такой маневр, это не составит труда полицейским.   
Тецуро оглядывается. Тецуро правда страшно. 

***

Руки Куроо так сильно дрожат, что он чудом не роняет мобильник. Это кажется отвратительной идеей, но ничего лучше его мозг выдать не может. Он заворачивает за очередной угол хорошо знакомых домов и трясущимися пальцами ищет в списке контактов нужное имя. Идея точно хуже некуда. 

Тишина.   
Длинный гудок.   
Длинный гудок.   
Длинный гудок, который прерывает шум на другом конце телефона. За спиной Куроо топот ног полицейский, ему снова что-то кричат, но он уже концентрируется на собеседнике. 

Сначала слышно только назойливую музыку, которая почти тут же становится приглушеннее с резким хлопком. Тецуро тяжело дышит, но не сбавляет темп. Весь воздух из-под ребер выбивает уже не страх, а голос на том конце трубки.

— Тецуро? 

Куроо понимает, что расстояние между ним и его преследователями сокращается. С каждой минутой все больше. 

— Дайшо... Послушай. 

Молчание. Он слышит как открывается дверь, музыка опять становится громче, слышит чужие голоса, ругань. 

— Дайшо, мне правда очень нужна помощь, — говорить ему физически трудно. — Пропусти меня к себе.

Они видятся первый раз за несколько недель. Сугуру стоит в мятой футболке, от него пахнет крепким алкоголем, но для человека, который последние несколько часов пил, у него слишком осознанный взгляд. Футболка велика ему на несколько размеров. Чужая, думает Куроо. На левой руке, чуть пониже локтевого сгиба, с внутренней стороны у Сугуру большой багровый синяк, он его даже не прячет.   
Куроо никак не может отдышаться, у него загнанный взгляд и по лбу скатываются капельки пота. Но они обнимаются. И мир останавливается вокруг них. 

У Дайшо дома даже не вечеринка, а просто притон, но на колонках все равно играет попса, а кто-то даже пытается под нее танцевать. Большинство людей здесь просто потому что идти им больше некуда. Как, собственно, и самому Куроо. Наверно, поэтому от этого места веяло безнадежностью и тоской, отсюда хотелось поскорее уйти, даже если ты только что пришел.   
Дайшо успел переброситься парой фраз со своими знакомыми; кто-то из них, едва отвлекшись от того, чтобы ровнять дорожки белого порошка, жестом предложил ему коньяк, но тот лишь отстраненно помахал головой. 

Они идут курить на балкон. 

— Ты опять колешься, — даже не спрашивает, а утверждает Куроо после глубокой затяжки.

— А ты опять бегаешь от полиции, иронично? 

Тецуро на это ответить нечего. Он смотрит на небо и пытается найти на нем звезды, но оно кажется ему сплошным черным пятном. Ему хочется вытащить Дайшо отсюда. Ему хочется увезти его куда-угодно, но лучше на Гавайи или Мальдивы. Ему хочется, чтобы на темном небе их жизни наконец заискрились звезды и луна. 

Сугуру докуривает и бросает бычок с балкона в пустоту.

— Останешься? — спрашивает. Но знает ответ.   
Не останется. Куроо уже пытался. Уже оставался на ночь, уже водил в кафешки, уже завязывал челку Дайшо в придурошный хвостик, когда тот валялся на его коленях после очередной ломки. 

Куроо уже влюбился. А Сугуру уже проебался. У них не получится, они оба это знают.

***

Куроо просыпается в своей кровати от трели телефона. Он смотрит на мобильный, и сначала ему кажется, что он все еще спит. Тецуро протирает рукой глаза. Всего одно сообщение от Дайшо. Лишь одно слово. 

Пройдемся?

Они встречаются в небольшом сквере, на Сугуру приличная рубашка, но на его лицо больно смотреть. Осунувшееся, с синяками под глазами и с таким выражением, будто он только что видел, как умерла вся его семья. Но при виде Куроо оно меняется, немного светлеет. Он даже пытается улыбаться, но выходит совсем криво. 

Дайшо извиняется. Они много говорят о жизни, о том, в кого они превратились, о том, в какой же момент они свернули не туда. А потом они целуются. 

Куроо через день собирает все свои вещи и уезжает из города. Надеется, что навсегда. У него никогда не было привязанности к месту, в котором он жил. О том, что он оставляет в своем прошлом теперь Тецуро не думает. 

Дайшо через день держит в руках шприц.


End file.
